spät–
by Neame kke
Summary: How does a 12-year old paranoid child get to the toilet late at night without getting killed by her imaginations? Well, That's where sharing a room with someone comes in handy- You can use them to your advantage. In Rin's advantage, it's getting Len to bring her to the bathroom.


**I deleted my previous fanfic to rewrite it or something... into something better, yeah. This was just a short one-shot I created in distress, as a break from all my homework. I also keep deleting my other fics thats in-the-making, I'm really fickle-minded. sEND HELP, SEND HELP.**

 **Warning (T RATING):** _ **Aaaaanyways,**_ **This is not a work of 'twincest'. Though, it may still be considered 'incest' in some cultures, this can be taken in as a friendly/family/romantical relationship, for nothing is actually 'insisted.' There is slight cussing, but nothing too vulgar.**

 **Disclaimer: I own naught'.**

* * *

Rin bit her lip, shivering around under the covers, trying to feel comfortable and get into a suitable position. She groaned quietly as her lip started feeling wet, and the metallic taste of blood danced on her tongue, triggering her tastebuds. She sat up, clutching her abdomen painfully. The orange light that creaked through the gap under the door was gone, stating that there isn't anyone there anymore. That moment, she instantly regretted trying to hold it in- she should've went an hour ago when it was on, and people were still awake. That way, just- that way, she wouldn't have to suffer this fate.

She threw the covers off and tiptoed on the wooden floor, making soft creaking sounds. She breathed heavily, glad she made it 1/3 across the room, to the door, (since her bed wasn't far from it), safely. Her head instinctively looked behind her, making sure there wasn't anyone- or more accurately- anything, following her.

She twisted the knob and slowly, and very nervously, pushed it open. Rin peeked her head out, being cautious not to stupidly reveal that she was awake- just in case someone was in the house, more specifically, a lunatic robber who had no problem hurting a vulnerable preteen child. The bathroom was 15feet away from her bedroom, no problem, _right_?

After all, it's _perfectly fine_ for a paranoid child to go to the bathroom and back without any problems.

It's not like a ghost is going to randomly pop up and kill her.

Rin took a deep breath and let out a sigh, opening her door wider. Her shoulders were stiff, and her facial expression was firm. Though, it was very evident in her eyes that she was afraid; very afraid. She set one toe outside the safety of her room, beyond the boundary of the door. Good, she was 1/30 of the way there.

Keep up with the pace and she'll get to the bathroom and back in no time! Though, her walking 'slowly and carefully' _WILL just increase_ the chances of being in danger.

'Always think first before you act' Yep, that's her motto.

But, even so, it's not very easy to concentrate if it's night, you have bad eyesight, you're highly paranoid, and nobody is awake in the quiet neighbourhood. Rin took another step out before squealing- extremely softly, must I remind you- and dashing back into her room, closing the door behind her. Though, that little run right there made her feel.. a little more uncomfortable.

She needed to go, but she can't. So, there's two choices.

A. Pee in bed.

Or,

B. Get someone to accompany her.

So, obviously, she chose the second option. The problem is, 'How can she get someone to bring her to the toilet if everyone is asleep? She can't go to a person's room, if she can't even go to the toilet without totes' freaking out!

Though, that, there, is where sharing a room with someone actually comes in handy. Rin walked over to the bed next to her own, and climbed on the clump under the duvet. She pulled the duvet off and shaked the figure under it lightly, trying not to be too aggressive, or else the punishment would be with her.

"Hey, hey, wake up." She whispered, bouncing lightly on her cousin's body.

Len opened an eye immediately, being the light sleeper that he is. He groaned, sitting up and glaring at her unsatisfyingly. "Yes?"

"I.. I need to go to the bathroom."

He scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Go, then. Freak, you're waking me up just to tell me about that? Damn it. Go away."

She knew he could be grumpy when he just woke up, and she knows that it's her fault, but how could he be so rude?! She just couldn't help but be the slightest bit offended- kidding. Kagamine Rin, is in no way, offended. She lifted the sheet up and snuggled under the duvet with him, "I'll pee in your bed."

"Heck- fine, fine." He groaned, and gave a weak attempt to push her out under the warmth. He got off the bed and opened the door, "Let's go."

She happily walked next to him, taking his hand, (just for safety) to go to the toilet. The hall was pretty small when you have someone with you, she noticed. He turned the lightswitch on and sat in the dark corridor, pointing his thumb at the toilet door. "Go and do your crap quickly, I'm tired."

"You need to come in, that's not safe enough." She frowned, clutching her left arm nervously, as she felt goosebumps rise for _no reason at all_. "Quicklyyy, I wanna pee."

Len widened his blue eyes, shaking his head rapidly in protest. He opened his mouth and complained, "There is no way I am going to enter the toilet with you."

"Please?" She begged, her face reeking of innocence. Nobody could ever reject that face, that adorable, innocent, face. NOBODY\- Except for Len. "No way! I'm not going in there while you poop!"

"I'm not going to poop! Please?" Rin begged, once again. This time, he couldn't protest, as he shyly went in and sat on the marble counter. "Turn around." She ordered.

"I was about to, anyways." He snapped, moving his head to face sideways. Though that, unfortunately, just made him see a mirror. Which makes no point in him turning around anyways, since he's just getting an indirect sight instead. Rin, though, didn't notice as she proceeded to loosen up her pants.

He gasped and shrieked, "Wait! Stop! I can still see!"

Though, that was too late, since her pants already fell to the floor. Her shirt was long enough to conceal what was meant to be concealed, but still, she felt exposed. She stared back and forth between her legs and his face plainly, "Huh."

".. Can I leave now?" He gulped, shifting awkwardly.

She shrugged, considering his request. Soon, she answered it plainly by shaking her head, and wincing at him, "Just close your eyes. I'll watch incase something happens."

"But I-" He stopped in the middle of protesting, not knowing why he even bothered. He ended it by simply nodding, and jumping off the counter to bury his face in his knees. "Tell me when you're done."

Rin nodded, shakily continuing to do her _'stuff'_. He uncomfortably breathed, listening to her quiet movements and slight shifting, "Ah- okay. I'm done."

Len sighed in happiness, standing up. "Finally."

"WAIT, WAIT, I'M ONLY DONE WITH PEEING, I'M NOT DONE WEARING CLOTHES." She shrieked. He instinctively let out a girly squeal, shaking his head, vexed, with his eyes shut closed. "I- I DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING I DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING."

"Heh, I was kidding." She joked, opening the door. "Let's go."

He peeked an eye open and glared at her, "I really hate you."

"Well, Soooorry for not giving you any service." She defended, chuckling softly in amusement.

That made him push her away from the doorframe, grumpily. He bursted into his room and buried himself under his comforter. "I'm never going to go to the bathroom with you ever again." He mumbled, "You're going by yourself from now on. Brat."

"Hehe, sorry. I just wanted to see your reaction." She giggled, shutting the door behind her. "Len..?"

He groaned, softly, not wanting to ignore her, but still needing to show his annoyance. "Hmph?"

"Thanks. I really appreciate the things you do for me." She gratified, as she settled in her own bed. "Sorry for always being annoying and bothering you."

"Hmph, at least you know it. You're welcome." He replied snobbily, though with a happy contented smile hidden underneath his covers. "I'm seriously never going to the bathroom with you ever again, though."

She cackled, "Yeah, right. That's what you always say."

"No- I'm serious this time."

"Shh...addap. I repeat, that's what you always say.."

* * *

 **Please read and review, and point out as much mistakes as you can.**

 **I'll love/like you if you do. Peace.**


End file.
